Unexpected love
by carolina1k
Summary: It a story how there humans fall in love with six vampires. As well as what they go to, to keep their relationships together. The story includes Mobiumshipping, Castleshipping,Bakushipping as well as others. Rated M for latter CH.
1. Meeting Yugi, Yami's Point of view

Me:Hey guy this a new story i working on!

Yami: What happen to the other one?

Me: Nothing I'm going to updated soon.

Yami: Sure.

Me: It's not my fault i lost the notebook that i wrote the story in.*said it sadly*

Yumi: It kind is.

Me: Well i found it now, and all i have to do is type it.

Yugi: Yami leave Carolina alone and enjoy the story.

Me: The charterers don't belong to me but the idea for the story does.

Yugi: Ummmm... Carolina you forgot something*said it nervelessly*

Me: What did i forget?* sounding angry*

Yugi: The parings.* said hiding behind Yami*

Me: Oh that. Mostly all the parings are threesomes

AtemuXYamiXYugi

AkefiaXBakuraXRyu

MarikuXMarikXMalik

SethXSetoXJoey

and before i forget Isis is my own charterer

* * *

><p>Yami<p>

I woke up to a noise outside my bedroom.

"Get him before he gets to the King room!" I heard someone yell. _Who could be that stupid, to run into my private wing _

Without thinking I got out of bad and slowly waked to the door, opening it. The seconded I opened the door someone collided with me. The boy fell on the floor in front of me. I looked at the boy in shock. One because the boy just ran into me and the other because he looked just like me, only paler and shorter. The boy had the same try-colored hair spiked up. The first layer was black the next was blonde and the tips wore red. I was getting angrier by the moment. _How could those fools not be able to stop a child from entering my privet quarters? And his a human too. _The guards ran up to the door when they noticed how pissed off I am and the boy on the ground.

"Explain! Now!" I said with a deep but commending voice.

"My king, we apologies but we don't know how he got past us," one of the guard said as they shook in fearing for there life's.

"You don't know!" I said getting angrier as my voice got deeper and the smaller boy next to me flinched. The guards stayed silent not knowing what to say. I sighed. Still with the same tone I said, "Get out of my sight before I change my mind about spearing your lives!"

"Yes my king!" they said as they bow and left.

Then I looked at the boy, who was still on the floor shaking out of fear. I didn't know what to do at this point, the boy broke a dozen rules so far but he was so innocent, but also he was a human. _I have to find out why he's hear, and how did he come hear._

I grabbed the boys arm and said, "Come!"

The boy got up hesitantly and followed me to my room. Once in the room I closed the door and walked to sit on my bed. The boy walked to the middle of the room and stopped looking at the ground, but seconds later curiosity got the best of him and he started to look around the room. I smirked when I saw the boy expression but as soon as the he noticed me looking at him, he went back to looking at the ground and shaking out of fear. I sighed, I knew I had to get this over with.

"Explain yourself, what ware you doing in the castle and not only that but also in my private quarters?"

"I was outside of the castle, when a guard noticed me and dragged me inside. Few seconds after other guards showed up asking questions and they didn't like my answers they hit me, so when I got the chance I ran." The boy said starting to cry. I just got angrier but not at the boy, "I-I-I didn't know where I was going and-and-and I'm sorry for running into you." The boy finished.

I didn't know what to say at first but then I asked, "Who was the person that brought you here?"

"He was about the same height as me and he was a brunette " the boy answered back .

"Rex." I said talking to myself. _What should I do? This boy did nothing wrong. But if I just let him go people will start questioning my judgment. Not that I care but it is a headache I already have to deal with my twin sister arguments ._ After thinking what I was going to say, an idea popped into my head.

"As for your punishment…" I stopped to what the boy's reaction would be. The boy's eyes showed fear. I smirked continuing "… you will become my servant.

* * *

><p>What do you think of it so far?<p>

Next:Yugis point of view of what happen


	2. Meeting Yami, Yugi's Point of view

Yami: You acutely updated this fast?

Me: Yes! I already have a few Ch typed out and I'm trying to be nice.*smiles*

Yami: If you say so.

Yugi: leave her alone!

Yami:Fine. *saying something under his breath*

Yugi: What was that?*tapping his foot*

Yami: Nothing!*run away*

Yugi: Get back here!*Runs after him*

Atum: I better stop him before i lose both of them. *geting up and puting his book down*

Me: Why is that?

Atum: Well Yami is going to get killed by Yugi and Yugi will be on trial for murder.*Follows them*

Me: Now what yugi was suppose to do the disclaimer.*sigh*

Ryou:I'll do it!

Me: Go a head.

Ryou: Yay! Carolina doesn't own anything but the idea for the story as well as Isis.

* * *

><p>Yugi<p>

I was walking around looking for a job, and by some coincident I ended up near the castle of the vampire king. Who ruled everyone. I was about to turn back when a brunette guard caught me.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I was pulled in to the castle. _Oh shit what does he want from me? What going to happen to me now?._ I started to shake a little.

"Be quiet ." He said as he dragged me farther into the castle "Your coming with me so don't make it worst for yourself ." He finished with a sires look on his face. _Oh god! Oh god!_I wanted to screamed, I wanted to run, but before I could do anything, the guard dragged me far in to castle. By the time I even managed to do something I was in the castle being told to be quiet or else. I didn't wait long before I heard noise coming from one of the directions and other guard came out. I was now scared but something wouldn't let me move. The guards came closer and sadly one of them noticed me shaking out of fear.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here?" one of them asked me with a smirk on his face. I didn't answer him. With that the guard got angrier and slapped me across the face. I managed to hold back the scream, but the tears still ran down my face.

"Answer me!" he ordered

"The guard brought me here ," I said almost crying now as I pointed at the one that brought me hear .

I saw the guard lift his hand to slap me and I waited for him to slap me. As soon as his hand made contact with my face, I barely mange to hold back with my screams.

"Don't lie to me!" the guard scrammed at me sounding angrier by the min.

I just looked at him shaking in fear. Seconds later the guard pushed me on the ground and smirked. _Get a hold of yourself; you need to get out of here soon. But how they won't let me move more then few inches before a get hurt more for running away._ After a few more seconds I noticed an opening as the guard turned around and started talking to the others. _ Probably talking about what to do with me next. Get a hold of yourself; if you want to get away you have to do it now. _ I finally made up my mind, got up, and ran. After I started to run the guards noticed I was gone and witch way I was going.

"Fuck his going towards the King's room!" one of them yelled as they started running after me.

"We'll be dead if he makes it to the end." another yelled

"What are just standing around for get him." the first one yelled to the ones that still didn't move

"Get him before he gets to the King's room!" another guard yelled.

I saw the door opening at the end of the hall and a figure coming out, but by the time I noticed I ended up colliding with the man's legs. I looked up at the man and saw that we look similar. _Crap, his ruler of everything! Now I'm sure I'm gone die. _I could tell that taller man was getting angrier by the second. The guards just arrived noticing a very angry King and me on the ground.

"Explain! Now!" the King said in a commending voice that scared me .

"My King, we apologies but we don't know how he `got past us," said the guard that I knew as the one that slapped me.

"You don't know!"The King said sounding angrier witch made me flinch. The guard said nothing, and then the King sighed. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind about spearing your lives!"

"Yes my king!" they said bowing and then left.

The King looked at me, as I was still on the floor shaking in fear. _ I'm gone die! I just hit the vampire King if I live it will be a miracle. _Then I felt the King grab my arm and said, "Come!"

I got up hesitantly and followed the King into the room. Once in the room the King closed the door and made his way to the bed. I walked to the middle of the room and stopped looking at the ground, but seconds later curiosity got the best of me and i started to look around the room till I noticed the King looking at me. My eyes went back to looking at the ground and shaking out of fear.

"Explain yourself, what ware you doing in the castle and not only that but also in my private quarters?"

"I was outside of the castle, when a guard noticed me and dragged me inside. Few seconds after other guards showed up asking questions and they didn't like my answers they hit me, so when I got the chance I ran." I said starting to cry. I noticed that he was getting angrier by the second "I-I-I didn't know where I was going and-and-and I'm sorry for running into you." I finished saying

"Who was the person that brought you here?" The King asked

"He was about the same height as me and he was a brunette " I answered back .

"Rex." The King said out loud but I didn't dear to ask what he meant by that. H_e is going to kill me._

"As for your punishment…" The King said then looked at me , as my eyes got bigger out of fear. The King smirked and concluded,"… you will become my servant.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

Next: Meeting the council


	3. Going to the Council meeting, Yami POV

Ryou: Yay! The next ch.*says it smiling*

Me: Yep, but i can't fined Atemu, Yami , and Yugi.

Bakura: I wouldn't look for them if i was you. *Look of disgust on his face*

Me: Why not?

Mariku and Akefia: WHAT THE HELL ... * Yelling and sounds of thing being thrown around*

Bakura: That's why.

Me: Why is it that Yugi always get out of doing the disclaimer? *sighs*

Malik: I can do it if you want to.

Me: Alright.

Malik:Carolina doesn't own anything but the idea for the story as well as Isis.

* * *

><p>Yami<p>

I waited for the human to start yelling at me calling me unfair and other things, but it never happen. The boy just stood there and waited. _I wander what his thinking_. Still on the bed I looked out the balcony and noticed that Ra was higher in the sky and I was late for a meeting. I got up and made my way to my dresser and pulled out my usual clothing. Witch consist of black leather pants a black tight shirt. When I was dressed I noticed that the human boy never moved from his spot. _He's really afraid of me, but who wouldn't I am the vampire king. _I smirked at that thought and walked up to him. The boy started to shake but other then that he didn't move.

"As my servant..." I started, "... your job is to fallow me around and get me anything I need. As long as you obey me, we wont have problems. And lastly don't speak unless spoken to or given permission from me. Is that understood?" I concluded.

"Yes my King" the boy respond still staying in the same spot.

"So, what your name boy?" I asked.

"My name is Yugi, my King." hr replied.

I was about to says something but someone who goes by the name Bakura knocked on the door then let himself in.

"How many time did I tell you not to just burst in like that, Bakura?" I said trying to hold back the laughter.

"I lost count after fifty, Why?

I sighed and asked "So what do you want?"

" I just came to see why the guards all suddenly ran out fearing for there life." he said with a grin on his face as he walking closer to me but not noticing the boy.

"Well if you really want to know they somehow failed in stopping a human boy from entering my quarters."

Bakura was shocked but quickly recovered by asking "So where is the boy?"

"He's right next you." I said going back to my nightstand to retrieve my Millennium puzzle.

"Oh, I also came to get you the meeting was suppose to start an hour ago." Bakura stated.

"Ok, Bakura I'm ready to go." I said.

"Then let go."

Bakura went first and I fallowed him pulling Yugi by his arm. It took us a few minutes to get to the meeting because it was all the way across the castle. When we came to the end of the hall way we saw guards posted there and I noticed that they were the same guards from before. Behind them there was another hall that led to the throne room. Bakura walked past them with his servant behind him who was waiting for him by the entrants. As I pasted them I glared at them, Yugi quickly fallowed but was stopped by them. I heard that and turned around ready to kill them. _Why are they such idiots? _I thought and then said, "Let him go now!"

"But..." one of the guards started to speak.

"I said let him go now!" I repeat myself with an angrier tone.

"Yes my King." They said as Yuig was allowed to go thru.

We finally maid it to the throne room. Everyone in the room bowed except seven people, who were standing by their thrones witch were located to the sides of the main throne. Bakura and I maid our way to our seat as Yugi and Bakura's servant fallowed closely behind and set on the floor next to there master. The seven people that didn't bow were my closest friends and family and they were all on the council. First was my lover, Atemu,who look just like me and never bothers to wake me up. Next my twin sister Isis, who had as much authority as me but never uses it unless need. The next two were my advises Seto, who was my cousin, and Seth who was his lover. Next was Akefia who was Bakura's lover and both had secret feeling for there servant Ryou. Bakura was also my cousin and Marik's twin brother, even though they look no think alike. Both Bakura and Akefia were in charge of punishments and integration. Bakura and my sister, Isis were really close friends and cousins, when every they could they would spend there time with each other. At one point everyone thought that they would end up together, until Bakura showed up with his lover Akefia and told everyone he was gay. The ironic part is no one knew except Isis. Lastly Marik who was in command of my army, as well as my cousin. Mariku was Marik's lover and he was in command of my army as much as Marik. Both were trouble on there own but together they were a headache but they did know how to follow orders when need to. But they ware my family and with out their help I wouldn't be able,to rule both vampires and humans.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Next: Council meeting


	4. Going to the Council meeting, Yugi POV

Bakura: Where is Carolina?*looks around*

Akefia: Last time I was her, she was looking for Yugi.

Bakura: Then how come this is being updated, when she's not here.

Ryou: Carolina gave us the file.

Malik: She also told as that, she wont update till this story get at least 5 reviews.

Bakura: So who will do the disclaimer this time. *slowly sneaks away with Akefia*

Ryou and Malik: You two are. *turns around to find them gone8

Ryou: I'm going to kill those two!

Malik: we can do that in a second, first we need to do the disclaimer.

Ryou:*sigh* alright.

Ryou and Malik: Carolina doesn't own anything but the idea for the story as well as Isis.

* * *

><p>Yugi<p>

I was socked because I expected to end up dead by the end of the day. _Why is he just standing there? _I thought but still kept my head down the whole time. After a min or so of silence I heard the King get up and move about the room. During that time I heard things being open and close, as well as things being pulled at. That continued for a few minutes and then it sopped, seconds after I saw a showed of the King making his way towards me. I started to shake out of fear. _What is he planing? What dose he want from me? _I thought but never moved.

"As my servant..." the King started "... your job is to follow me around and get me anything I need. As long as you obey we wont have problems. And lastly don't speak unless spoken to or given permission from me. Is that understood?" the King concluded.

"Yes my King" I respond still staying in the same spot.

"So, what your name boy?" The King asked.

"My name is Yugi, my King." I replied.

The next second there was a knock on the door and then someone burst in.

"How many time did I tell you not to just burst in like that, Bakura?" the King asked and trying to hold back the laughter.

"I lost count after fifty, Why?

The King sighed and asked "So what do you want?"

" I just came to see why the guards all suddenly ran out fearing for there life." he said with a grin on his face as he walking closer to The King but not noticing me there.

"Well if you really want to know they somehow failed in stopping a human boy from entering my quarters."

Bakura was shocked but quickly recovered by asking "So where is the boy?"

"He's right next you." The king said going back to his nightstand to retrieve his puzzle.

"Oh, I also came to get you the meeting was suppose to start an hour ago." Bakura stated.

"Ok, Bakura I'm ready to go." he said.

"Then let go."

I heard the door open. _Maybe they'll leave me here?_ But as soon as I thought that the king pulled by my arm. I found out that the meeting room was located across the palace. All us noticed that there was a figure standing next to the guards. Bakura walked up to him and they both went through the entrance. The king went in next and I was quickly followed him but was stopped by the gourds, and I noticed they were the once that hurt me not so long ago. _Someone help me!_

"Let him through!" I heard someone say and I recognized it as the kings.

"But..." the gourd said.

" I said, let him through! Now!" the king said sounding angry.

"Yes my king," they said, at the same time they let me go in.

We finally made it to the a big door that lead to the throne room. When the door opened everyone bowed except for seven people, who wear standing on the sides of the main throne. The girl closest to the mine throne looked like she could be the kings twin, that everyone talked about. The next persons that was on the other said of the throne looked like a tanner version of the king and me. Another person I saw was someone how liked just like Bakura, who also remained me of my friend Ryou. Another two that looked the same remained me of my friend Malik. The last two looked the same, they had brown hair and a look that could freeze anyone. The king and Bakura made their way to there seat fallowed by me and the boy who looked just like Bakura and the other one, only a little sorter and more innocent. They had same long white hair. When they made it to there masters they seat down next to the thrones.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

Next: Don't fall asleep at a Meeting


	5. Don't fall asleep at Meetings, Yami POV

Me: If i find them I'm Killing them.

Malik and Ryou: Who?

Me: Yugi, Atemu and Yami

Ryou: What happened?

Malik: What did they do?

Me: They left a note that they'll be gone fro the next two weeks but they didn't say where they went!

Ryou: And Yugi still didn't do the disclaimer

Me: Sadly

Malik and Ryou: We know two people who would love to do it

Me: Who?

Malik and Ryou: Bakura and Akefia

Bakura and Akefia: What?

Ryou: Do it or else *taping his foot*

Bakura and Akefia: Fine! Carolina doesn't own anything but the idea for the story as well as Isis.

Me: Yay! thanks Ryou

Ryou: No problem

* * *

><p>Yami<p>

I was getting really impatient because Seto, Seth, Marik, Mariku, and Isis got into a debate about safety and other thing. Bakura had fallen asleep, Akefia was doing something with his knife, and Atemu was staring at me and talking through our link.

_**This is getting out of control. **_I said in my maid.

_**I know, but what I want to know know is, who is that kid? **_Atemu asked.

_**He was my wake up call, no thanks to you. **_I said with a hint sarcasm.

_**First, I did try to wake you up and you didn't. So I let Bakura try later. Second, what to explain what you mean by that!**_ He ordered.

I explained to him what happened. During my explanation I started to play with Yugi's hair. The boy whimpered but other then that he didn't fight back.

_**You know you have to tell him about me.**_ Atem said.

_**I will after the meeting. But before I do what do you think of him? **_I asked him.

_**I think his interesting. **_ He said.

After that conversation we continued talking and we missed the knife being thrown but we heard someone yell, "What the hell is your problem?", witch we recognize as Bakura's.

"It not my fault you fell asleep. Even Yami manged to stay awake this time." Seto answered comely.

"That doesn't give you the right to throw a knife at me!" Bakura yelled sounding even angrier and Akefia smirked.

I just sat there watching the scene play out. _I should probably stop then but this is to fun. _

"If you don't take your job seriously and the safety of our king, then yes I do!" he said still come.

"All I see you doing is arguing back and forth about the same thing, over and over." Bakura said trying to calm down.

"How can you see, your always asleep?" Seto said and Bakura got up angrily, as he started to make his way to Seto. Now I knew that I had to step in.

"Bakura stop!" I ordered and Bakura froze, he know I was angry. "Sit back down!" I continued as Bakura made his way back to his seat, still angry. "Now that we have that settled," I said and sighed out of frustration. "Look, I agree with both of you," I said turning to Bakura. " Bakura you need to take your job seriously," I said and stopped, waiting for someone to interrupt, but no one did, so he turned to Seto. "... and Seto, Bakura is right you five..." I said pointing to Seto, Seth, Marik, Mariku, and Isis. "... have been arguing about this thing for the last two meetings." I finished.

Everyone looked at me but said nothing. The salience continued for a few minutes then I said, "Let end it on this and return to it tomorrow. I'll be retiring to my quarters with Atemu, and no one is to disturb us, unless it an emergency."

Atemu and I got up and waited for Yugi to get up as well an then followed us. I was getting tiered of the same routine everyday but today was different, we had a lookalike to deal with. We made it to my room and both of us were in the same position we were early at. I was on the bed and Yugi was in the center of the room, shaking again. The only difference was that Atemu was laying on the bed with me.

"Come here!" I finally order. Yugi did as he was told and Atem sat up.

"Yugi you already know that I'm the king, but what you don't know is that Atemu is my lover. And by law we both own you now, so you have obey him as much as you obey me. Is that understood?" I explained and asked. Yugi only nodded.

"Now, tell us about yourself." I said

"..." Yugi started to speak but didn't

"It not like you'll get in trouble if you tell us." Atemu tried to reassure him.

"Well, my name is Yugi Muto . I'm seventeen years old and I used to live with my grandpa till he died." Yugi said trying to hold back the tears.

"So your an orphan?" we both asked and Yugi nodded again.

_**Poor boy. **_I said through my link.

_**Yes, but you lost your parents young to. **_Atemu said

_**I did but I still had my sister and cousins, and on the other hand he has no one . What should I do?**_

_**I think you should comforter him.**_

_**I think I will. **_I say and I put my hand on his arm.

The second I did that Yugi flinched and jumped back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing my King." Yugi stated.

"Don't give me that!" I say angrily witch caused Yugi to shake out of fear.

_**Come down Yami or you scare him half to death. Your already intimidating because your the Vampire King.**_ Atemu warned him

"Come here!" I ordered him again and Yugi obeyed. When Yugi was near me I pulled his sleeve up. My eyes widened.

"How did this happen?" Atemu asked

"Th-the-the the guards did it" Yugi answered with fear.

My as well as Atemu eye's got darker out of anger that someone could hurt him.


	6. Don't fall asleep at Meetings, Yugi POV

Me: Hey guys sorry i didn't update for a long time.

Yami: Why did it take you so long anyway?

Me: I had a lot on my mind, that's why!

Yugi: We understand that you have a life out side of this website.

Me: Thank you Yugi.

Atemu: Are you going to start posting more Ch.?

Me: Yes and I like to thank everyone that's reading my story. Now Yugi it time for you to do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Ok. Carolina doesn't own anything but the idea for the story as well as Isis.

* * *

><p>Yugi<p>

_This is so boring!_ I thought,sitting by the throne. I also could tell that the king was getting inpatient and that the five I didn't know were arguing as well as the guy name Bakura was was sleeping and another one played with his knife. During that time I felt someone start playing with my hair. I automatically knew who it was and whimper, but other then that I didn't do anything. I watched as the brunette in the group noticed that Bakura was asleep. I also saw the brunette pull out a knife and throw it at Bakura. _Is he trying to kill him? _But instead of the knife hitting Bakura, it hit the post next to him. I also looked at Bakura's look-alike on the council, and I saw him smirk.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Bakura yelled.

"It not my fault you fell asleep. Even Yami managed to stay awake this time," the brunette said comely.

"That doesn't give you the right to throw a knife at me!" Bakura yelled.

I quickly looked at the king and saw that he was just sitting there. _Why isn't he doing anything? _

"If you don't take your job seriously, and the safety of our king then Yes I do!" the brunette said.

"All I see you doing is arguing back and forth." Bakura said, looking like he was trying to calm down.

"How can you see you're always asleep?" The brunette asked comely.

Bakura was angry and when he got up and started to make his way to the brunette, the king decided to interfere.

"Bakura stop!" the king ordered, which caused Bakura to freeze, "Sit back down!" He continues as Bakura did as he was told. "Now that we have that settled," the king said and sighed out of frustration. "Look, I agree with both of you," he said turning to Bakura. " Bakura you need to take your job seriously," he said and stopped, but after a minute, he turned to Seto. "... and Seto, Bakura is right you five..." the king said pointing to the five people that were arguing the whole time. "... have been arguing about this thing for the last two meetings."he finished. The silence went on for a wile.

"Let end it on this and return to it tomorrow. I'll be retiring to my quarters with Atemu, and no one is to disturb us, unless it an emergency."

The king and the person named Atemu got up, but waited for me to get up before they started walking and I followed them. We went to eat first and when we're were done we made our way back to the kings room. After few minutes we made it to the kings room. When we got in both, the king and I, ended up in the same position as last time. The only difference was that the guy named Atemu was lying on the bed next to the king. _I wonder why he's allowed to do that? It looks like him being here is normal._

Come here!" the king ordered me. I did as I was told and when I started to get closer to the bed, Atemu sat up.

"Yugi you already know that I'm the king, but what you don't know is that Atemu is my lover. And by law we both own you now, so you have obey him as much as you obey me. Is that understood?" the king explained and asked. I only nodded.

"Now, tell us about yourself." He said.

"..." I started to speak but didn't.

"It not like you'll get in trouble if you tell us." Atemu tried to reassure me.

_I can't refuse them. It would probably end bad for me if I don't tell them. _

"Well, my name is Yugi Muto . I'm seventeen years old and I used to live with my grandpa till he died." I said trying to hold back the tears.

_Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry!_

"So your an orphan?" they both asked and I just nodded again.

After the king heard, he reached his hand out to grab my arm but I flinched not only from fear, but also out of pain. I also manged to jump back do to that.

"What's wrong?" the king asked.

"Nothing my King." I stated, trying to be convincing.

"Don't give me that!" he say angrily witch caused me to shake out of fear."Come here!" he ordered me again and I obeyed. When I was near the king, he pulled my sleeve up. _He's going to yell at me and then beat me_

"How did this happen?" Atemu asked me, with a tone that was surprised.

"Th-the-the the guards did it" I answered with fear.

I could feel anger rising from the king as well as Atemu as their eyes turned darker.


	7. Inner Thoughts and the Meeting Yami POV

Me: Well i finally updated!

Yami: What took yo so long?

Me: I had a lot on my mind and still do.

Yami: Then why did you update.

Yugi: Yami! Be nice!

Yami: I'm just asking Yugi, you don't have to rip my head of.

Yugi:Well your not being nice.

Me: It ok Yugi. I updated because i don't like when others start stories and never update or finish it and I don't want to be like that.

Yugi: The fact that you try to update must count for something right?

Me: I hope so. Anyway Yami do the disclaimer.

Yami: Why me?

Yugi and I: Because i said so!

Yami: You don't have to rip my head.*sigh* Carolina doesn't own anything but the idea for the story as well as Isis. Happy?

Yugi and I: Yes, now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Yami<p>

I knew that my anger would soon get out of control, and when it did Yugi could be hurt. So I managed to let go of Yugi's sleeve and gut up. Yugi must have assumed that he was going to get hit, so he closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit that never came. Instead I walked to the bathroom.

_**Great, you scared the boy. **_Atemu said

_**I know. He's probably thinking that I'm mad at him and that everything is his fault.**_ I sighed.

_**So what are you going to do?**_

_**I don't know. What am I suppose to do? **_I said as I slid into the bath and relax.

_**When you're come down some try to reassure him.**_

_**You are right as always. **_I sighed

After about ten min I got out and gut dressed. I was feeling much better even though I was still mad. When I walked back in to the bedroom I noticed Yugi still standing there shaking, but other than that he never moved a inch. I sighed again as I walked up to Yugi, but he noticed me and started to shake even more. I frowned at that but did nothing that could frighten him more.

_There is nothing I can do now but come him down. I thought_

_**Or at least try. **_Atemu said

_**You're not helping!**_

_**Sorry**_

"Come down nothing is going to happen to you." I say. I noticed that he was relaxing a little. "It late, Atemu and I have a meeting tomorrow. So both of us are going to sleep and you should too." I said walking to the bed. I could see that Atemu has already fallen asleep.

"As you wish my King" Yugi said.

I said nothing as I lay next to Atemu a fall asleep soon after.

We woke up a few hours later, when we heard a whimper. I also noticed that Yugi was laying on the ground without anything to keep him warm. I sighed as I walked to the boy and Atemu stayed in bed. I picked his small frame with easy, when he was in my arms I noticed how cold he really was,

_**It really cold tonight. **_Atemu says

_**I know. What should I do?**_

_**You can put him in our bed. **_Atemu suggested.

_**But that might just make it worse. **_I say.

_**It can't hurt and it the best way to warm him up without waking him up.**_

_**True.**_ I say as I walk to the bed. I lay him in the middle and get in myself.

_**Hey Atemu?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Did you fall in love with Yugi? **_I ask, knowing the answer.

_**I did but I love you just as much. **_Atemu sighed.

_**So I'm not the only one. **_I stated

_**No. But do you think that he feels the same?**_

_**I don't know well have to see in time. Now we should both go back to sleep.**_

_**I agree. Goodnight Yami.**_

_**Goodnight Atemu.**_

I was asleep when the boy woke up, but I woke up when I felt someone sake next to me.

_I know something like this would happen. _I sighed opening my eyes

"I'm sorry I woke you up My King. You as well My Lord."

Atemu and I looked at each other.

_**If we say anything wrong this situation will get worse. **_I say

_**I know, but what are you going to do?**_

_**Let just get up and get ready.**_ I say then I turn to Yugi trying to came him down I say, "Come down, we have to get up anyway."

After Atemu got up and was getting dress I started to do the same. I noticed Yugi didn't move yet, so I turned around and said, "Get up and get dressed!"

Yugi did as he was told and in a few minutes we were all ready.

"Now tell me how come you slept on the floor?" I asked.

"I didn't know where else to sleep."

"I see." Both of us say as I go in to the bathroom, and Atemu set down on the bed.

"Um-mm... If I may ask how I ended up in your bed?" he asked nervously.

"Both Atemu and I agreed so I put you there." I stated still in the bathroom. I was expected to be asked more but none came.

_**Yami. I think that he should stay here for today. Just give him something to do; I have a feeling it better if he stays. **_

_**If you say so, okay.**_

I finished what I was doing and came out seeing Yugi just standing there.

I sighed and said, "I want you to clean this room a little and after you're done, you can just relax. We'll be back later with food."

Atemu and I walked down the hall.

"If they don't make up their minds by the time we usually end. Then I'm going to have to step in."

"You know both your sister and the army obsessed idiots make good points." Atemu stated.

"I know but there arguing is giving me a headache."

"We'll look at the bright side. By the end of today you don't have to worry about it"

"True," I say as we walk in to the throne room. _Let get this over with!_

"Seto. Seth. Whats first on the agenda?" I ask.

"Well we have two humans, who were disobeying the guards." Seth replied.

"Bring them in!" I ordered.

Everyone gasp when they saw the first prisoner, because he looked exactly like Marik and Mariku. They both had platinum blond hair that went in every direction and both had lavender eye color. The second prisoner was a girl who was a little older and had long black hair.

"What are there crimes?" Isis asked, looking at the girl.

"For the boy it insulting the guards as well as the crown and refusing arrest." Seto read.

"As for the girl it interfering with the arrest." Seth read.

"I see," I said. " What do you have to say about this?" I asked the boy.

"I have nothing to say." he answered sounding beaten

_**So what are you going to do? **_Atemu asked me.

_**There actions are considered treason. I have no choice but to execute them.**_

_**Are you sure about that? **_Atemu asked knowing that they didn't deserve that.

_**Yes. Unless someone request a different punishment.**_

_**Well both Isis and Marik are coming over to you.**_

Marik walked up to me and whispered, "We'll take the boy as our servant."

"Are you sure?'" I whispered back, "What about the girl?"

"I'm sure" Marik whispered.

"And I'll take the girl," Isis whispered.

"As you wish." I whispered back and both returned to their seats. Then I addressed everyone, " I will spear there life only because two of the council members requested another punishment. The boy will become Marik's and Mariku's servant and the girl will become Isis' servant. Both humans were taken to their masters room.

"Whats next?" I asked

"Next is the the insurance that everyone is safe and prepared." Seto stated.

"So you three finally made up your maids?" I asked sounding socked.

"Sadly no," Isis said in response.

"I was afraid of that." I sighed.

"Well it is about the safety of the people." Mariku stated.

"Okay then, I see I'll need to step in." I said wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, " So all you will give me your ideas then I'll see witch one is a good idea."

"As you wish," the five said.

"Good! Isis will go first then Marik and Mariku and lastly Seto and Seth."

"All of you know I'm one of the best healers but I'm also one person. With all the fighting, some of our people are getting severely injure. I was suggesting that we get some students that are willing to put in the effort as well as get some more book, so that we are ready for everything." Isis explained.

"I see. what about the two of you?" I asked Marik and Mariku.

"We need to train more solders and guard to make sure that both are offensive and defensive positions don't fall behind." Mariku stated bluntly.

"What about the ones we have now?" Bakura asked.

"Not all are well trained." I stated remembering what happened yesterday.

_**Don't let your anger get out of control now! **_Atemu said with a warning .

"Those that can be trained will be." Marik said.

" And I'm sure that Bakura and Akefia would be willing to take care of the ones that can't be trained," Mariku said with a smirk.

"Yes we would." Akefia answered.

I nodded and then looked at Seth and Seto, "What about you?"

"I think we need to increase the number of guards in some areas." Seto said

"And what areas would that be?" Atemu asked knowing where this is going.

"I think the throne room as well as near yours and Isis' room." Seth explained.

I sighed, " How about this?" I started and then turned to Isis. " Isis you can get two or three apprentices that you think will be able to do everything you need them to and train them. I will see about the books but I'm sure we can get some." Then I turned to Marik and Mariku, "Those that are willing can be recruited and trained. Get rid of the once that can't do there job no matter what." Lastly I turned to Seth and Seto, " I agree about the extra guards for the throne room but I'm sure that nether Isis nor I need more guards near our room."

After that was settled I spend the rest of the meeting just listening.


	8. Isis and Mariks part

Me:Hey guys im not dead just had writers block and couldn't come up with how to keep going.

Yugi: hey Carolina i been reading some of the comments and they saying that the relationships are moving too fast *Starts to hide behind yami*

Me:So?

Yumi: What do you think

Me: I think that it my story and in fanfic anything could happen. That includes love at first sight

Atemu: We know but some don't * Trying to calm carolina down

Me:whatever one of you do the disclaimer

Yugi and Atem: Yami will do it *runs of somewhere*

Yami: I'll kill them

Me:After you do the disclaimer

Yami:Fine! Carolina doesn't own anything but the plot and isis

Me: Yep Isis is my OC

* * *

><p>Marik<p>

After the meeting both Mariku and I walked down the hall to our room, where the boy that looks like us is.

_**Marik are you thinking what I'm thinking?**_

_**That the human in our room is very attractive. **_I say smirking. We both have fall for the boy the second we saw him and that never happen to us.

_**How do you think he'll act when he sees us? **_Mariku asked me.

_**Well he ether be yelling and threatening us or he will be quiet, to scared to move or say anything.**_

We made it to the door of our room. I tried to listen for any noise coming form the other side but there was none. We opened the door and noticed the boy was standing in the middle of our room, head down, and slightly sacking. I went to sit down on our bed and Mariku walked around the boy before stopping right in front of him.

_**So he's scared of us. **_Mariku said.

_**Well, we do have a reputation, as being cold hearted people, and the only people with a worst reputation then ours is my twin and his lover.**_

_**True**_

"Hey boy! What your name?" I asked.

"Malik, My Lord." Malik said.

"Now then, I heard you gave our men some trouble and you insulted them as well as the King." Mariku said with a smirk.

"I DIDN'T START IT! I NEVER INSALTED TO CROWN! BUT THAT ASSHOLE ALMOST HAD ME KILLED!" Malik yelled and as soon as he realized what he did he started to sake.

_**So he is a little rebellious**_. Mariku stated.

_**I guess he is.**_

"Now why would you say that?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me over your own men." Malik stated with a sad look on his face.

"Well let hear it anyway." Mariku said.

"My sister and I were walking around doing some shopping and one of them, he has blue-green hair and was about as tall as I am, hit me. I ignored him so he hit me again for ignoring him. But knowing that saying anything would get me into more trouble so I just glared at him. It wasn't till he pushed me into my sister that I called him power-hungry idiot and that the king is not stupid enough to believe that his loyal to him. Then my sister try to step in, I wish she didn't, after that we were arrested."

"Why didn't you tell the king about that?" I asked knowing that Isis would be able to find out the truth.

"I told you that no one would believe me." he said.

"We do. The one you mentioned has been causing a lot of problems for us," I said and Mariku nodded.

"Now we have to deal with two idiots." Mariku sighed.

"I know, they abuse their power and that needs to stop now." I say.

_**I can't believe that this idiot would try to have inanest humans killed. Especially Malik. **_

_**I know but I have an idea since you want to talk to your cousin alone, mostly, why don't you take Malik with you and I'll get Akefia to help me out with our little problem. **_Mariku suggested.

_**If your fine with it let does it.**_ I say.

"Now before we leave you need to know your job." I started.

"As our personal servant you are to obey us, and do everything we tell you to. Also don't speak unless spoken to or you have our permission to do so. " Mariku continued for me.

"As long as you obey we'll not have any problems. Is that understood?" I finished.

"Yes, My Lords" he said.

"You will be coming with me to see my cousin and Mariku will deal with the two guards that abuse their power." I said and then made my way to Yami's room.

"My I ask who your cousin is?" he asked nervously.

"Well we are going to see my cousin Yami who is the king. I have two more cousin name Seto, but I sure he's not going to be there, and Isis who might be there, she is after all the King's twin. Another person you might see there is my twin brother Bakura." I said I we continued walking.

* * *

><p>Isis<p>

I was walking down the hall to my room, which is located near my brothers room. I was happy that my brother approved my idea for more healers. _Now I have to take care that girl. From the second I saw her I knew that she was innocent. Sadly she'll probably fear me just because I'm a vampire as well as on the council. _I got to my door and opened it. When I got inside the girl was standing in the room with her head down. I walked over to her, so that I was right in front of her.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Ishizu, My Lady." she said.

"As you know, both yours and your brother's life were spared." I say.

"Yes. I'm am grateful for that, my brother is too young to lose his life." She answers sadly.

"I see you're very protective of him."

"After the disappearance of both his best friends I'm the only one left." Ishizu stated.

"I see, well your brother should be safe here."

"What makes you say that?" Ishizu asked respectfully.

"Have you ever heard of 'love at first sight'?" I asked.

"Yes I have but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well Marik and Mariku, who are in charge of our armys, fall in love with him on the spot. I could tell." I said

"You mean the one that are known as cold and heartless?" Ishizu asked with a gasp.

"They are not as bad as people say but that the ones I'm talking about."

"Will they hurt him if he refuses to be with them?" she asked worry for her little brother.

"No they won't," I say and then ask her "Ishizu how good are your healing skills?"

"There not as good as yours are but they are ok. Why?"

"What would you say about becoming my apprentices?"

"You mean that?" she asks excitedly.

"Yes."

"I would be honored," she says happily.

"Then starting tomorrow you will by learning under me."

"Yes My Lady."

"I tell my brother today because, we are going to see him with my cousins, Marik and Bakura." I stated.

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"In the room over there," I say pointing at the door. "By the way well be leaving in about an hour."

"As you wish."


	9. Don't piss off someone important

Carolina1k; Hey guys i would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. I know i not the best writer and my ch are short, but I'm happy that some of you like this story. So here's an update.

Everyone: YAY!

* * *

><p>Mariku<p>

After Marik left I made my way to the training room which was one of the few places Akefia would be. Along the way every human I passed started sake as they bowed and every guard bowed out of respect and fear. As I closer to the training room I could hear shouting.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Akefia angry voice came through the door.

"I said that you are not as good as you think you are!" the other exclaimed.

"Will see about..." Akefia started to say but got interrupted by me kicking the door open.

"Akefia I suggest you come the fuck down and think what will happen if you attack this idiot." I said in hopes of coming him down. All of us knew that just because we had power doesn't mean that we were above the law and if we attack anyone without them being a threat to us, we would have to face the consequences, even if it wasn't as severe as for others.

"Mariku control your men before I do something I'll regret." Akefia said

"Rex, Report to Akefia's and Bakura's office after you finds Weevil. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Rex said as he practically ran from his superior.

"Now Akefia have you come down?"

"Yes, Bakura would have my head for that." He said sighing

"I know how you feel; Marik would have done the same." I said trying to cheer him up a little.

"By the way Mariku what are you doing here? You're usually with Marik or in your office at this time."

"I was looking for you. Bakura and Marik are talking with Yami, Atemu, and Isis so I was thinking we'll take care of the out of line guards." I say with a smirk.

"Would that be the one that pissed me off and the one you told him to get?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's go."

On that note we started to make our way down to the dungeons, where Akefia's and Bakura's office was. I noticed that Akefia was comer but something was still bothering him. As we entered the office Akefia sat down in his chair and I sat next to him. The office itself was big since it was for two people. The walls were crimson and decorated with every torture device known to men.

"What's wrong Akefia?" I asked concerned.

"Bakura and I have feelings for our little servant." He responded with a sigh.

"I see but couldn't you just tell him or something?"

"That's not that easy to do. He probably hates us on top of the fact that he fears us."

"Well giving how he became your servant, I'm not surprise."

"But even if he hates us, at least we know that he's safe."

Before I could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Both our faces returned to anger.

"Enter!" Akefia growled.

The two guards entered the room fearfully, especially Rex. Both men knew that being called to this office meant that the person was in trouble. For Rex that meant even worst things since he picked a fight with one of us. Once they stood in front of the desk I got up from my seat and walked towards them.

"You two have been abusing your power and Marik and I will not allow this to go on." I said as I stepped behind them. "Not only have you started fight with the humans but also did as you pleased with them. You Rex got caught by the king himself and you Weevil got caught by Marik and myself. Now you should consider yourself lucky you're getting another chance next time you'll be demoted or worst. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" both of them said.

"Now then since Bakura is busy Mariku will help me." Akefia said with a smirk as both men paled.

"Alright then, but are we doing this in the office or another room?" I asked.

"We'll do it here and you can choose the punishment as well." Akefia said still smirking.

"I think that thirty lashes for their actions and fifteen for lying to their superiors or picking a fight with them." I say

"Alright then." He says with a smirk as he walks to the cabinet that holds the whips.

After both men revived their punishment, Akefia started to clean up the blood before our instinct took over. Then he made sure that the two were no longer bleeding and kicked them out of the office.

"I hate idiots." Akefia said as he closed the door.

"I know. Hey we still have an hour or so before they're done right?"

"Yes we do. Why?"

"Let spar together it will help get your anger out without getting in trouble. Plus I need to get some of my anger out as well."

"Alright, if you're up to it, then let's go."


	10. Meeting Again Yugi POV

Yugi

_He's mad at me. The King of vampires doesn't want a week human like me. _I thought as I started to shake even more. The next thing I noticed was the King letting go of my sleeve. _He'll probably slap me like the guards did or something worse. And I have no power to stop him. _I thought and closed my eyes as wall brace myself for the hit that never came. Instead I saw the King walk towards the seconded door. When the door was opened it looked like the bathroom. Atemu stayed in the room but he didn't say anything to me. He mostly just sat there. _I wonder what they are going to do to me._ _Why did the King go in to the bathroom?_

After about ten minutes the king came out of the bathroom and started to walk up to me. As I noticed the king coming closer I started to shake.

"Come down nothing is going to happen to you." the king said so I relaxing a little. "It late, Atemu and I have a meeting tomorrow. So both of us are going to sleep and you should too." he said walking to the bed. I could see that Atemu has already fallen asleep.

"As you wish my King" Yugi said

The king fall asleep and I didn't know what to do. I walked to a comer of the room and fall asleep.

**|DREAM|**

I was walking home after hanging out with my friends all day. When I made it to the door I felt something was wrong. _This feels like déjà vu ._I thought as I turned the knob and walked into his house. _Why am I at my house?_

"I'm home grandpa!" I yelled but not too loudly. Then it hit me that I was reliving the day my grandpa was killed. _NO! NO! NO!_

**|END DREAM|**

I felt someone lift me up and place me on something really soft but I didn't wake up completely

**|BACK TO THE DREAM|**

I walked into the back room of the house where I heard the noise coming. I didn't say anything as I peeked in and saw someone stab my grandpa. When I saw that I gasped and ran out the door. _NO! NO! NO!_

**|END DREAM|**

When I woke up I felt that I was laying on something soft and warm. When I opened my eyes and notice that I was in the bed with the king and his lover. Not knowing how I ended up in the bed I started to shake. _What's going to happen to me now? _With all my shaking I woke the both the king and his lover.

"I'm sorry I woke you up My King, you as well My Lord." I say as they look at each other.

"Come down, we have to get up anyway." The king says as both of them get up and start getting ready for the day. Since I didn't know what to do I stayed where I was until the king was ready and said, "Get up and get dressed!" pointing at a pile of clothing. I did as I was told and was ready not so long after.

"Now tell me how come you slept on the floor?" The king asked.

"I didn't know where else to sleep."

"I see." Both of us say as I go in to the bathroom, and Atemu set down on the bed.

"Um-mm... If I may ask how I ended up in your bed?" I asked nervously.

From the bathroom he noticed that I didn't move from the spot. Sighing he said, "I want you to clean this room a little and after you're done, you can just relax. We'll be back later with food."

After they left I want straight to clean. I started off with the bed and made my way around the room dusting a few things off. Once I was done I found a conformable spot, sitting down, and quickly went to sleep afterword.

I was fast asleep when I felt someone sake me awake. As I started to open my eyes I was looking at the kings crimson eyes. Once the king was sure that I was awake, he moved to sit at the table and gestured me to come over. Once I got to the table Atemu walked into the room.

"It should be here in a few minutes" Atemu announce.

"That's good, but I wish we didn't have these early meetings," the king complained.

"Same, but what can we do?"

"I guess you're right." The king said to Atemu and then turned to me and said, "Well I see you did a good job at cleaning Yugi.

"Thank you my king"

"Yugi since you didn't know your way around I'm having the breakfast brought up by someone else," Atemu said.

"I'm sorry sir" I say fearfully.

"Don't worry..." the king said but the rest of his sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Atemu ordered

A servant came in without a word and put the food on the table and after he bowed he left as soon as possible. The food smelled good but I was afraid of asking for some. I was hoping that they would at least give me something to eat.

"Now are you hungry Yugi? Atemu asked.

I hesitated at first but then nodded.

"Then sit down and eat, we don't have anything else to do today so take your time," the king said.

After we all finished eating the king and Atemu lay down I sat down of to the side and read the book that the king allowed me to read from his library. After a few hours of silence there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" The king said with a smirk as Bakura, Isis, Marik, and three other people entered.

"It seems like almost the whole family is here," Isis said.

"Well Mr. Pain in the ass would have to be dragged, threatened, and blackmailed just to hang out with us and have fun." Bakura said as he pulled a chair over to set near the bed.

"Also he might be busy with something..." Marik added with a smirk.

I started to tune out their conversation and took a closer look at the other three in the room. As soon as I looked closer it hit me, that the three were my friends Ryou, Malik, and Ishizu. _So that's what happened to them._

"I see" the king said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You four get us some snacks!"Bakura ordered and after getting permission from our master we headed for the door.

"Do any of you know where the kitchen is?" Malik asked.

"Yes, it this way!" Ryou replied as he started to walk in that direction.

The four of us walked in salience. _Ryou disappeared three years ago and I left about five months ago in search of a job. Now Malik and his sister are here, which means Joey is alone out there. Even though I wish we could all be together again, I would never wish this fate on Joey. _When we got to the kitchen Ryou did most of the work, since we didn't do this before. As he got everything ready, he also explained where everything was and how it everything was spouse to be done. When he was finished, we started to head back.

"I'm glad that we are able to see each other again." Ryou said quietly.

"Ya!" Malik exclaimed and Ishizue nodded.

"I agree, but at what cost," I say sadly.

"I know but we need to make the beast of what we have," Ryou said.

"I guess, but Ryou how did you end up here of all places?" Malik asked.

"I'm not sure of all the details and the ones I do know I rather not remember." Ryou responded quietly.

"It alright I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to. " Malik told Ryou and then he turned to me and asked, "And how about you Yugi?"

"I accidently ran towards the king's wing and straight into the king. How about the two of you?"

"Well, without you two there, I got into a fight that someone else started. Sadly it was a guard and I didn't go quietly. Ishizu tried to stop them so they arrested her as well. The only reason we are still alive is because our new masters saved us from a death sentence."

"Why would you be put to death?" I asked not understanding it.

"Because the idiot reported that we insulted the king." Ishizue explained.


End file.
